


5 times Luke gets sick and 1 time Julie does

by littlemissaddict



Series: Tumblr Requests [15]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: College AU 5+1 where Luke gets sick a lot and Julie takes care/comforts him and one time Julie gets sick and Luke returns the favour.
Series: Tumblr Requests [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044609
Kudos: 40





	5 times Luke gets sick and 1 time Julie does

**1**

Luke called out to Julie, his throat was sore and his voice croaky but a smile lit up his face when he saw her head peek around his dorm room door. She didn’t look all that surprised to see him wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets in the middle of his bed as she made her way over to him. On her way to the bed she gingerly picked up a couple of scrunched up tissues that had missed the bin as she raised her eyebrows at him when she dropped them in the bin. Luke just shrugged watching as she sat on the bed next to him and reached out her hand to rest against his forehead. 

“Well you don’t feel like you’ve got a fever so that's good I guess” she sighs pulling her hand away and looking down at the boy beside her.

“No, just a cold” he managed to croak out, coughing slightly as he spoke. Julie’s expression softened as she stood up telling him that she’d be back and with that she left the room leaving Luke confused. She had been gone about ten minutes and he was beginning to wonder if she really was coming back but he wasn’t waiting much longer when she reentered the room holding a steaming cup, a bottle of what he guessed was water and some painkillers, that was when he realises she had been down to the kitchen area at the end of their corridor.

“Sorry I’d have been back sooner but I bumped into Alex, he asked how you were and asked me to tell you that he was going to be staying at Willie’s dorm tonight” she explained placing the mug down on the small bedside table and handing Luke the water and painkillers. 

“Oh is he now” Luke joked after he’d taken a drink of the water, his voice was still hoarse but his throat didn’t feel as scratchy anymore.

“Yeah something about his room mate being away for the night” Julie laughs, mainly at the expression on Luke's face, she knew his mind was working and exactly what thoughts he was coming up with as he shifted on the bed. Julie just shook her head at him as she climbed onto the bed next to him in the space he’d created for her, letting him cuddle into her side while she ran a comforting hand through his hair as he let out a content hum.

“Thank you Julie,” he said softly.

“Anytime” she smiles down at him.

**2**

“Hey Alex, where’s Luke and Reggie?” Julie asks taking a seat across from him, usually he would be sat with the boys for lunch but today he was by himself.

“Oh they’re back at the dorm, yeah they both went out last night and I found them both this morning, heads over the toilet” he says pulling a face at the memory “turns out they both ate some bad hotdogs” he clarifies seeing the look of confusion on Julie’s face. Julie shakes her head, she’s not surprised they both ended up sick considering some of the things they eat but for hot dogs to be the cause is just ridiculous. 

Julie heads up to the dorms after her last class of the day, she’s not sure what she’s expecting when she gets there but she isn’t expecting both Luke and Reggie to look as pale as they do. Yes she knows that they’re ill but to be honest they look like they’re minutes away from death. She finds them both lying on Luke’s bed staring up at the ceiling.

“I’d ask how you're feeling but I think this says it all” she says sitting on the foot of the bed and startling both boys.

“Julie” Luke tries to shout but it comes out as a mumble with the little energy that he has but Reggie just lifts his hand in an unsuccessful attempt to wave. Those hotdogs really did a number on the two boys, she thinks.

“So I’ve brought water because you need to keep yourselves hydrated. I didn’t bring any food though because I wasn’t sure if you would want anything with you know but I can go get you guys something if you want” Julie states handing each boy a bottle

“No food though” Reggie pouts 

“No,” Luke agrees “But cuddles would be nice” he says giving her puppy dog eyes and Reggie hums in agreement as they move to let Julie climb in between them on the bed. It’s a tight fit for all three of them but both boys turn onto their sides to give them a bit more room but it’s not long before Reggie’s running to the bathroom. Julie sighs, it’s going to be a long afternoon.

**3**

“Don’t tell me Luke’s ill again” Julie asks as she joins Alex, Reggie and Flynn for lunch, her last class she usually shared with Luke but he had never shown up. 

“Yeah, he said he had a headache and he was cold” Alex said with a small smile “He also told me that if I saw you I was to ask you if you would go see him but then he snapped at me when I told him to message you, so you know fair warning if you do go” Alex says with a shake of his head.

“I guess I could after lunch” Julie sighs. Luke asking for Julie when he was ill was starting to become a regular occurance and she wasn’t certain as to why but it probably had something to with the fact that she had the most patience out of their group as Luke tended to be really needy when he was ill. They chatted about their plans for the weekend while they ate and soon enough they others were getting ready to leave for their next class while Julie had a free period. They left her with goodbyes and good luck from Alex. She decided to grab a sandwich and a drink for Luke before she left as she sent him a message telling him she was on her way over and it didn’t take him long to reply. 

About five minutes later she knocked on Luke’s dorm room door letting him know she was there before she let herself in, the room was dark but she could see Luke’s form in the bed from the light that filtered through the door. He sat up when he heard the door open and reached over to turn the bedside light on before pulling the covers tighter around himself.

“How are you feeling?” she asked coming further into the room “I also brought some food because I didn’t know if you’d eaten yet” she says holding up the bag in her hand.

“No not yet but I’m not hungry” Luke responds and Julie looks at him closely, never in all the years that she had known him had he turned down food so she knew something was up. 

“Okay well I’ll just leave it here for later” Julie sighs, placing it down on his desk.

**4**

Julie had spent her last two free periods in the library with her books spread out in front of her on the table, it was getting towards their final exams of the year and she thought that by studying in the library she would get away from distractions especially her roommate. She was wrong. Luke had turned up about half an hour ago wanting to chat until she’d kindly reminded him that she was trying to study which left him looking a little hurt. He did stop talking though and even got his own books out to study and they worked together in comfortable silence for a while until Luke Groaned, leaning forward to rest his head on his arms.

“Luke, you alright buddy” Julie asks, closing her book and turning in her seat to face Luke.

“Headache” he mumbles and Julie just to say catches it from where his head is buried in his arms. Julie leans forward in her seat nudging Luke’s arm until he lifts his head up and gifts her a confused look. She reaches forward taking Luke’s face in her hands and begins to rub circles on his temples as he lets out a sigh.

“I heard this helps with headaches” Julie comments getting a hum from Luke but she doesn’t think he’s really listening, she carries on talking anyway “have you drunk much today because that’s maybe what’s caused it” she asks and he shakes his head. She sighs pulling her hands away, earning a groan from Luke until he sees that she’s putting her books away and he does the same.

“Come on let’s get you sorted” she smiles standing up and offering a hand to Luke who takes it and follows her back to the dorms.

**5**

Julie was about half way through her essay when a knock on the door startled her. She wasn’t expecting anyone and her roommate had gone home for the weekend so she was sure it wasn’t anyone calling for her. She stretched as she stood up from the desk, loosening her muscles from where she’d been sat far about two hours and crossed the room to see who was at the door. She opened it to find Luke.

“Alex kicked me out because I was disturbing his revision,” Luke simply said as Julie let him into her room “Like I can’t help having another cold” he moans, flopping down onto Julie’s bed and making himself at home. Julie sighed, she’d know Alex long enough to know that when he got stressed any little thing would annoy him and since he was sharing a room with Luke it was usually him that got kicked out. That then meant that he would end up coming to Julie as her room was on the same floor as his.

“Again? How are you always sick?” Julie asks, sitting back down at her desk and closing her laptop knowing she wouldn’t be getting anymore work done while Luke was here.

Luke sits up to answer her question but before he gets the chance he sneezes and Julie can’t help but giggle as a look of shock works its way onto his face as if wasn’t expecting it. She reaches down to pull a packet of tissues out of her bag and throws them in his direction, as he catches them he flashes a thankful smile in her direction.

“Do you think we could watch a movie?” Luke pouts and Julie nods standing up and brings her laptop over to the bed with her as she sits next to Luke.

“You know, you’re like a needy child when you're sick” she comments as Luke cuddles into her side as they settle down to watch a movie.

**+1**

Julie wakes up Monday morning with a sore throat, a stuffy nose and her chest feels tight when she breathes. She groans as she gets up to get ready for her first class, boy was she going to kill Luke. It takes her longer than anticipated to get to class but when she slides into her seat next to Luke he gives her a sympathetic smile clearly noticing that she wasn’t feeling well.

“This is your fault,” she says pointing an accusing finger at him.

“Hey if you want to blame anyone, blame Alex he’s the one that kicked me out of the dorm” he reasons with her and she sighs, maybe he did have a point “but maybe now I can look after you, you know return the favour of you looking after me on the countless occasions that I’ve been sick” he suggests and Julie can feel resolve to blame Luke crumble.

“Yeah, okay” she agrees just as the teacher begins the class.

True to his word, Luke meets her after her last class. Julie notices he’s got a take away cup in his hand which means he’s been to the cafe just off campus and he hands her it as he takes her backpack, putting it over her shoulder as he takes her hand as they walk back to the dorms. 

“You’re taking this looking after business seriously” Julie teases after a sip of the tea, feeling it soothes her throat and warm her body as she does.

“Well I have to repay you somehow” he smiles as they head through the door to the dorms.


End file.
